1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to cavity down array integrated circuit (IC) packages.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuit (IC) devices utilize packaging technology, such as die-down array packages. The IC packages provide environmental protection for the IC, allow the IC to be mounted on a board, and allow signals to be interfaced with the IC, among other functions.
What is needed is an efficient power delivery structure on an IC package that reduces trace length on a top metal of an IC die, reduces wire bond length to power pads on the IC die, and reduces trace length from printed wire board (PWB) power/ground planes to the package.